Fallen Angel
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: Ruby was the princess and Yoshiko was the guardian angel that came down from heaven to protect her. Everything seemed so perfect in their relationships, so why did Ruby suddenly habe a weird feeling in her gut? Why was everyone looking at her weird? ( YoshiRuby YohaRuby YoshikoxRuby . rated for character death )


**Me** : Hello I am finally getting around to writing some stuff for Aqours!

 **Maki** : When you should really finish the two fanfictions I'm in...

 **Nozomi** : Wouldn't you rather have Marcy hurt someone other than us for a change?

 **Maki** : ...That is a terrible sentence...

 **Me** : Oh hush. Angst is great.

 **Ruby** : Marcy owns nothing of love live! Please R&R. We hope you enjoy my pain...

 **Me** : ...

* * *

Ruby was the princess and Yoshiko was the guardian angel that came down from heaven to protect her.

Or at least, that was always the roles they assigned in their little game of pretend. But maybe it wasn't just pretend, not in their eyes anyway. Ruby still remembered the day that this game of pretend turned out to be reality. She remembered all of it.

Ruby had always found something alluring about Yoshiko. At first, she honestly thought the girl was strange, intimidating... Maybe even a little scary. She had hid behind Hanamaru's back when the dark hair girl fell out of the tree and landed on the ground in front of them. Her initial thought was that Yoshiko was absolutely beautiful with her long dark hair and pretty rose colored eyes. Then the girl opened her mouth, and Ruby's second reaction was to stay clear of the weirdo. Who actually believed they were a fallen angel? Sure, Ruby could remember the games of pretend had played as a child, but those were jokes. This whole fallen angel thing was no joke to Yoshiko.

To her luck, Yoshiko was actually a childhood friend of Hanamaru, and since Hanamaru was her best friend, there was no way she could avoid her. Even more so, the two of them were in the same section, so they had class together every day.

It really didn't take much for Ruby to warm up to other. Despite Dia's warning words and her own first impression of the girl's over the top personality, Ruby couldn't help but smile every time she saw Yoshiko. Despite being beautiful in her eyes, she found the whole fallen angel act rather cute, especially when she found out how embarrassed the other could get about it. Once Yoshiko joined Aqours, the three first years spent more and more time together, much to her delight.

Hanamaru was the first one to notice since she spent so much time with the two. It was obvious to her that her best friend had a crush on her childhood friend, the way Ruby would always look at Yoshiko with a dreamy look in her eyes. Sometimes she just wanted to laugh to herself because she was fully aware that Ruby didn't notice Yoshiko looking at her the same way. In class, the raven haired girl would not so discreetly steal a glance at the smaller girl with a pink blush dusting her cheeks. Once Hanamaru made eye contact with the other, giving her a knowing look only to make Yoshiko's blush deepen to a bright red as she looked away from her.

"You should ask her out." Hanamaru told Yoshiko as they walked out of class. Their red haired friend had scurried off already since her sister had asked her to help at the student council room that day.

"W-what?! I have no idea what you are talking about mortal." Yohane came out as Yoshiko tried to hide her flushed face. To think Hanamaru had actually caught her staring at Ruby! "This colloquial terms you speak of makes no sense to a fallen angel!"

Hanamaru's eyes squinted and she karate chopped the top of Yoshiko's head. "You like Ruby-chan, zura... Don't you want to spend more time with her?"

"I m-mean... Of course I want to spend more time with my favorite little demon! But alas, I have to tend to my unearthly rituals, ones not for mortal eyes!" Yohane insisted.

Unfortunately, Hanamaru just found it easier to twist her friend's words this way, a snarky grin growing on her lips. "So you rather masturbate thinking 'bout Ruby than actually be with her for real, zuraaaa?"

"Ehhh!? Zuramaru?!" Yoshiko felt like she could pass out on the spot.

"I'm not wrong, zura." Hanamaru winked, a small chuckled escaping her lips. "Anyways you really should ask her. You know she's too timid to do so herself."

Yoshiko snapped out of her own thoughts before looking at the ground and rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I... D-don't know, Zuramaru... Ruby probably thinks I'm weird. Such an angel couldn't like a strange girl like me..."

Hanamaru shakes her head. "Trust me. She's my best friend. Just go for it."

"I... Don't even know how to... Zuramaru! Please help me! I don't want to mess up anything between Ruby and me... I'll be content being just friends if it means I can be close to her."

Hanamaru stared at the other, watching the sincerity in Yoshiko's eyes as she spoke in an almost desperate tone. She led Yoshiko to the library and walked through some aisles, picking up books as they walked along. After about five or six books, she handed them to Yoshiko.

"These are some romance novels, some of Ruby's favorites. I don't know much about romance, zura, but maybe these could help?" Hanamaru smiled at Yoshiko softly. "If anything you don't need to try too hard, Yoshiko. Ruby already likes you just as you are."

Yoshiko nodded, blushing at the last comment. She wasn't sure whether to believe it or not, but it was something. "Thank you Zuramaru. You're the best." She leaned over and placed a friendly peck on the girl's cheek.

The honey haired girl blushed, touching her cheek where Yoshiko had kissed it, then smiled. "Good luck Yoshiko."

"Ehe~ Thanks. With my bad luck, I'm gonna need it."

* * *

"How do you know if you're in love?" Ruby asked the three third years in the room. It was mostly directed to Kanan, who was sitting next to her on the left side of the room, but Dia's ears always perked up at the sound of her sister's quiet voice and Mari was always one to butt in whenever she could.

"IN LOVE?!" Mari repeated, clearly amused with the words that piped out of Ruby's lips. The blonde quickly skipped to Ruby's side and held onto her hands. "Ooooo! Who is out precious little Ruby in love with?"

Kanan smacked Mari's hands away from the younger girl who looked like she was ready to either pass out or cry. "Mari, calm down will you? You're making Ruby-chan nervous..."

"I'm a bit curious myself..." A stern voice piped in. The raven haired girl twirled around in her seat and rested her head against her fist. "This is the first I've heard you speak of this, Ruby. You usually come to me first about such things at home."

Ruby's eyes darted in different directions before settling down on her lap so no one could look her straight in the eye, instantly regretting ever asking such a question, especially with ALL three seniors in the room. it might have been better to ask one of them, probably Kanan, alone.

"Well...?" Dia pressured when it seemed as though Ruby wouldn't speak.

"Guys leave her be... Let get speak when she's ready." Kanan sighed, resting a hand on Ruby's shoulder gently.

Ruby looked up at Kanan who was giving her a reassuring smile. She was so glad to have a friend like Kanan who always protected her from Mari's silly antics and her sister's overbearingness. The kind gesture was actually enough to help her speak up.

"I... I'm not sure if I'm in love with anyone. I... D-don't know what love feels like. T-that's why I asked..." She said softly, but loud enough where all three seniors could hear in the quiet room.

"Well. What kind of feeling's do you get around this person?" Dia asked. Her voice was still strong as always, but had a certain tenderness this time- a tenderness she only ever had whenever she spoke to her sister.

"Well... When I see her, my heart starts t-to beat fast... And my cheeks feel hot. I always want t-to smile around her. She makes me laugh a lot because her crazy antics." Ruby started to chuckle at her own thoughts. "I'm sure the rest of my class thinks she's a lunatic, but I don't care. I just want her to do what makes her happy."

"Oooooooo Ruby-chan is so in love~ how precious!" Mari cheered, leaning into to pinch Ruby's cheek, only to receive another slap to the hand. Despite this, she continued to coo and tease. "Crazy antics huh? Could it be that this girl you have a crush on is our one and only fallen angel?!"

The words caused Ruby to squeak as she covered her burning face. She could already feel all of their questioning eyes looking at her, she didn't even have to look up. Another touch and she flinched. She expected it to be Kanan again, trying to comfort her, but when she did look up she found that it was Dia.

"As much as I think you deserve so much better than some girl who believes she's an angel that's fallen from the heavens... If you really love her and she loves you, I'll support you all the way." Dia smiled, patting her sister on top of the head.

"Me too!" Kanan grinned, giving Ruby a hug.

"Meeee threeee!" Mari pounced behind Dia and forced all of them into a group hug.

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at the affection. She was so grateful to have such a loving family. "Thanks guys."

* * *

It took a while after that before anything happened. Yoshiko had buried herself into the books, constantly asking Hanamaru and even involving You on their bus rides home for advice. Ruby had also been doing her researching and trying to figure out how she would confess her feelings.

For the time being, the two of them continued to spend time together as friends, whether it be with Hanamaru, other members of the group, or just the two of them. As they got to know each other, the closer and more comfortable they got. They would often be seen walking hand in hand as they went places together. Sometimes they visited different cafes to try new deserts while other times it was going to the movies. They were completely content with pecks on the cheek and teasing bumps on the side, the playful chasing around town and the cuddles while they slept over.

Finally Ruby made up her mind to confess to Yoshiko, to ask her to be her girlfriend, but Yoshiko beat her to the punch.

Yoshiko was staying at Ruby's house that night for another sleep over. This time, the fallen angel had convinced Ruby to play another game of pretend. Just like they had done multiple times before, they made a blanket and pillow castle. Ruby was the princess role while Yoshiko was her guardian angel. The first time they had played this, Ruby had questioned why Yoshiko didn't want to be a knight, or fairy, or even a dragon- anything more common in a normal princess story, but Yoshiko insisted that being a fallen angel was much more fitting. Over time, their roles grew on Ruby to the point where they would get so into character that sometimes they continued playing it outside of her room. Little did Ruby know that Yoshiko intended it to be just that.

Ruby sat down in her thrown of pillows, waiting for Yoshiko to "fly" down to greet her that had their usual dialogue, speaking of the kingdom and the best way to rule. The only difference was that Yoshiko had left the castle to get "something important from heaven" aka her backpack across the room. Once she returned, she smiled sheepishly at Ruby with a slight blush on her cheeks. The sight confused Ruby, causing to ask if everything was alright, but Yoshiko just brushed it off with a nod.

"My princess, I have something important to discuss with you!" She spoke softly, using her 'guardian angel' voice.

"Hmm? You may proceed, angel." Ruby nodded, assuming that they were back to acting mode.

"Well... I have come back from the heavens and the gods have given me a special assignment! Light shines upon you your majesty, but darkness also exists..." Yoshiko pulled out a little box that had been hiding in her pocket and opened the lid, revealing a necklace of Ruby's name with angel wings. "The heavens have asked me to be your guardian angel! I... W-want to be you're guardian angel... Will you be my princess?"

Ruby blinked, her face flushing up from the cheesy monologue that Yoshiko had splirted out. At first she had thought it was still a part of their game, but as the words progressed and the necklace was brought out, she prayed that this wasn't a joke.

"Y-you're kidding...? Are we still playing?"

Yoshiko's heart fell, eyes looking at the blanket covered floor. "I'm sorry... I j-just... I love you, Ruby. I understand if you don't feel-"

"I love you too, Yoshiko!" Ruby quickly pounced the other girl, making them fall over with Ruby on top of her. She gave Yoshiko a kiss on the nose, just a small friendly peck like they had always done.

Yoshiko giggled, arms wrapping around the other's waist as she gave her a small hug. She reached up to put the necklace around Ruby's neck. The redhead touched the cold metal with a soft smile. "It's beautiful... Thank you."

"Only the Rubesty for the most beautiful girl in the world." Yoshiko sat up a little. Her hand cupped the other's cheek. "Would it be okay... If I k-kissed you?"

Ruby nodded slowly leaning in until Yoshiko closed the gap between them. The sweet taste of strawberries mixed with that of chocolate, at two girls shared their first kiss.

* * *

Every day after that had felt like complete bliss, as if Yoshiko really was an angel take had come down to make Ruby feel as though she was in heaven. They did all the cute stereotypical relationship things like going to the movies and eating at fancy restaurants. They took long walks at the beach or the park and went to the arcade to play games and win prizes for each other.

Each date, Yoshiko would hold Ruby's hand protectively, declaring constantly how she would keep her precious princess safe. It was her job after all, the reason she had fallen from heaven, sent by the gods themselves to protect the princess. Despite them laughing over their inside joke, but this time it wasn't really a joke. Yoshiko meant every word.

It was sickeningly sweet how the two acted as time passed by. Slowly they became more open with showing affection in front of their friends, once Ruby had gotten over her embarrassment enough to even let Yoshiko hold her hand at school. Mari would tease them constantly, telling them to get a room only to have Dia chase her across the school for saying such shameless things about her sister. Little did Dia know, two love birds have already been intimate multiple times, as to be expected after dating for close to a year. But the protective older sister didn't need to know where hands wandered and how muffled moans were hidden just in the room next door.

Of course the two would always make time for the rest of their friends. Hanamaru often joined them for random dates, but despite how lovey dovey the two could be, they always made sure Hanamaru never felt like a third wheel. Ruby always made time to hang out with You, usually to go shopping for new outfits or designing some themselves. Yoshiko often went out with Mari for their crazy adventures. Yoshiko and Ruby would even go on double dates with Chika and Riko on occasion, usually to go get some sweet treats at the cafe.

Every moment was precious to Ruby. No matter if it was just her and Yoshiko going on a date, or if other friends came to join in the fun, she always cherished the moments. With the small pink camera that Dia had bought her for her last birthday, Ruby took pictures whenever she could.

"A fallen angel will not appear on such human devices!" Yoshiko would tease whenever she got tired of her girlfriend's constant picture taking.

"That's vampires!" Ruby would roll her eyes at her with a laugh, giving Yoshiko a light shove. In the end Yoshiko would give in, with the only request that she could get more kisses and extra loving that night, and let Ruby take as many pictures as she wanted.

Every other week, Ruby would take her camera and have those pictures developed. She, Yoshiko and her best friend- and whoever might come to visit- would go through them with laughs and giggles while helping Ruby continue filling scrapbook after scrapbook with all the memories they made together.

* * *

One day, two years later, something felt strange when Ruby was going through the scrapbooks she had made while sitting on Dia's bed. The redhead's face scrunched up to make a face. It was as if there was a gap in her memory, like something she has forgotten, but how could that be when she had so carefully documented so many days of her life? Her older sister watched her carefully with a concerned look, but saying nothing as Ruby continued to flip through the pages.

Something was wrong, but no one would tell her what it was. Everyone was giving her strange looks all of a sudden and she didn't understand why.

"Yoshiko-chan..." She mumbled one day, turning to where Yoshiko sat next to her in class. "Why is everyone looking at me with those confused eyes."

Her girlfriend merely shrugged her shoulders while leaning back in her seat. "Just ignore them. I used to get strange looks all the time, remember? Ehe~ they probably are just jealous that we are so cute together my princess."

Ruby nodded and accept that answer but when she turned to face Hanamaru who was sitting at her other side with the same confused look on her face, she wasn't sure what to believe.

She decided to walk around the campus during lunch by herself to get some fresh air when suddenly she was tackled in a tight hug.

"Gotcha!" Yoshiko grinned, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist. "I was wondering where you wandered off to."

"Gomenasai..." Ruby chuckled softly. "My head was starting to hurt, so I thought a little walk would help."

"Is that so?" Yoshiko nuzzled Ruby's neck while continuing to hug her.

"Ruuuubyy-chan!" Mari waved, running over to her childhood friend with a bright grin on her face. "What you doing out here?"

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "I was just chatting with Yoshiko. Aren't you supposed to be at the University today?"

Mari's facial expression dropped, but she shook it off and tried to smile again. "I don't have class today so I thought I'd come visit everyone. Besides, your sister wanted me to check up of course~"

"Ehe thanks Senpai... But it's fine. T-tell Oneechan she has nothing to worry about." Ruby frowned. Did Dia still not trust her to take care of herself?

* * *

Days and weeks passed, but Ruby tried not to think about it. The stares and weird looks did not stop, but Yoshiko was always there protecting her so she was content.

"Oneechan! I'm going out now~" Ruby called out to her sister as she headed towards the front door.

Dia walked out of her room to see her off, confused since she wasn't aware that Ruby was going out today. "Are you going to see Hanamaru today?"

"No?" Ruby looked at her with equal confusion. "Yoshiko-chan and I are going to get parfaits today."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home? We can play a video game if you want." Dia tried to convince her to change her plans.

"Oneechan... There's no reason to go protective sister mode on me. I've been dating Yoshiko for how long now?" Ruby chuckled. "If anything I'll go play video games at her place."

Before Dia could argue some more, Ruby was already out the door. With a sigh, Dia called the rest of the girls.

"Guys? Yeah. I think it's time."

"My head hurts again..." Ruby sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

Yoshiko kissed her forehead and wrapped her an arm around her waist. "It's okay princess! Let your angel buy you a parfait and hopefully eating something sweet will help with the headache."

"Or you can give my forehead more kisses~" Ruby giggled and leaned into Yoshiko's embrace.

"As you wish princess."

You and Chika were the first to arrive at the cafe that Ruby and Yoshiko always visited. Through the window, they could see the familiar redhead with a half eating parfait. Walking in, they greeted her with gentle smiles.

"Yousoro!" You saluted as she faked a bright smile at her fellow CYaRon member and sewing partner. "Come on Ruby~ we want to show you something."

"Ehe sorry guys. Maybe a little later. Yoshiko and I are busy." Ruby scratched her cheek.

"Ruby..." You's eyes saddened, unable to keep up the act.

"We need to go." Chika said, almost in a whisper.

Ruby was going to argue, but she noticed the rest of her friends approaching the cafe.

"W-what...? What's going on?" Ruby stammered as everyone walked in.

Kanan was the first one to walk to her. Ruby's eyes darted around looking for her sister, but she found that Dia was waiting outside with puffy eyes and tears still threatening her.

"Ruby... Let's go." Kanan said softly, while taking her hand in her own.

"B-but. Yoshiko...?" Ruby was in a panic and Kanan had to caress her face softly, trying to coax her to calm down.

"We're going to go see her now."

It took some struggling on Ruby's part until Kanan was able to drag the younger girl out of the cafe. The redhead had a sour face the whole car ride, but no one spoke until they got to their location.

Grassy green fields stretched for miles on out and a few people passed by here and there.

"Why are we here?" Ruby asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"To see Yoshiko..." Mari chimed softly in her cheery voice before someone else could say anything upsetting.

The group walked up the hill, only stopping when Ruby lagged behind. "I don't want to go up there..."

"Ruby..." Dia wanted to start crying again. The look in Ruby's eyes broke her heart. Emeralds that used to shine so brightly, even more so whenever she was with the love of her life, was now so dull. "Please..."

"C-can we go to Yoshiko's house now? I thought we are going to see her?"

"W-we can go there later." Mari tried to help, but flinched as Ruby snapped at her.

"I want to go now." Ruby's voice soften until she winced in pain. "...Please. My head hurts."

No one knew what to say or do. For a moment everyone stood silent until Hanamaru walked up to Ruby and forcefully dragged her up the hill and to the gravestone they had come to visit.

"W-what is this...?" Ruby asked, staring at everyone in confusion.

Hanamaru stayed quiet. She had spent so much time watching her best friend break down into insanity, to the point that Ruby had hurt herself in her attempts to end the pain. It took a while to get Ruby back but even so, Ruby's brain continued to play tricks on her as she drowned out what she wanted to forget and make up things she wished to be true.

"This isn't pretend, Ruby. This isn't one of your games anymore...zura... Yoshiko is an angel."

"She is an angel. She always has been... She's my angel." Ruby mumbled, her hand touching the necklace Yoshiko had given to her the day they played princess and angel- the day she asked her to be hers forever.

"No Ruby. Try to remember... The accident."

Suddenly Ruby curled up into a ball and started screaming. Yoshiko was quick to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and hold her tight. "It's okay Princess... I'll protect you."

 _The memories came flooding in. It was the night Yoshiko had convinced Ruby to sneak out of the house late at night so they could go watch the stars. Ruby was nervous to go, but after dating Yoshiko for over a year, she had learned to accept Yoshiko's crazy ideas. It was around 1am when they got to the spot on top of a hill where they could see all the stars shining over their hometown._

 _"Ruby isn't is so beautiful? It's like the heavens are shining down on us." Yoshiko cheered while pulling the smaller girl into her lap and nuzzling into her shoulder._

 _Ruby just laughed at her, her own hands resting on top of Yoshiko's as she leaned back into the embrace. "It really is gorgeous, but don't you think we are a bit high up? We could have went to the beach and gotten the same view."_

 _"It most definitely would not! You can't see the whole city from down there." She huffed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which to be fair it kind of was true. "Besides. A fallen angel always feels more at home the higher she is."_

 _"Alright love, whatever you say." Ruby yawned and curled up in her girlfriend's arms slightly. "As long as I'm with you, I feel safe up here."_

 _"Ehe of course! I will always protect you. It's my job-"_

 _"As my guardian angel. I know I know."_

 _Yoshiko stuck out her tongue. "That's my line... But I guess I do say it often. Is it so bad I don't want you to forget."_

 _"I never will forget even if I wanted to." Ruby chuckles, playfully leaning up to peck at her tongue._

 _The dark haired girl scrunched up her face then laughed. "I love you, my princess~ I love you forever and ever and ever! Ruby is my princess!"_

 _Ruby couldn't help but smile like a dork. No matter how much time passed, Yoshiko still showered her with so much affection. "I love you too, my angel~" she mimicked Yoshiko's words. "Forever and ever... Yoshiko's my angel..."_

 _Yoshiko grinned like an idiot and leaned down to press her lips softly against the other's. They shared a long, passionate kiss, before Ruby pulled back for breath. She kissed Yoshiko one more time, before standing. "Come on. We should go home."_

 _However that wouldn't be the case. As Ruby get's ready to walk, some small animal scurries past her, making her lose her footing and stumbles off the edge. She screamed loudly as she fell but for some reason, she felt warm arms wrap around her body. Everything else was a blur. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the hospital and Yoshiko wasn't there._

* * *

But she was there? She was there with her in class every day as they got through senior year together. She was there with her to eat lunch and walk home together. She was there to give her kisses as the cuddled up at night for sleepovers, and she was there to take her to their favorite pastry shops for chocolate covered strawberries. Heck her arms were wrapped around her right now as she cried on the cold grass. The familiar smell of chocolate filled her senses. So how could anyone tell her she wasn't really there?! That it was just pretend.

But when she looked up, it wasn't Yoshiko's arms wrapped around her. Instead it was her older sister holding her tight. Ruby desperately looked around until her eyes rested on the gravestone where Yoshiko was sitting. Her wings were white as snow and everything around her glowed.

"You really are an angel now, aren't you Yoshiko-chan..."

The figure nodded and smiled. Yoshiko's hand reached to cup Ruby's face, but Ruby felt nothing. No warmth. No touch.

"P-please don't leave me..." She cried, reaching out desperately, trying to touch her, but her mortal hands passed through the angelic body. "Come back..."

"I'm always with you... I'm your guardian angel after all." Yoshiko smiled at her, placing a kiss on Ruby's cheek.

"T-this game isn't fun anymore. I don't n-need a guardian angel. I need my Yoshiko."

"This isn't a pretend anymore." Yoshiko began to fade into nothingness. "I love you..."

"I love you too. Come back. Please! Yoshiko!" Ruby started thrashing about, screaming. Dia held her tightly, forcing her to relax in her arms. "It's my fault! If I hadn't been so clumsy... If I insisted on staying home!"

"It's not your fault Ruby..." Dia cried, clinging onto her sister tightly, letting Ruby cry into her chest while she herself buried her face into red locks.

"She died protecting you. She saved your life." Hanamaru whispered, crying as well just like everyone that was there. She rubbed her best friend's back softly.

"I should have died! Not her... because of me... My angel really has fallen." Buried in the ground and not here loving her life. Not with Ruby.

"She hasn't fallen." Kanan whispers.

"She just..." Riko tried to make up words, but she wasn't good at this.

Chika however was much better. "She spread her wings and flew!"

"She's up there happy she saved you." You nodded through her tears.

"She's still here because she loves you." Mari smiled softly.

"She really is your guardian angel now." Dia says in a hushed tone.

Ruby cried for a bit longer before it slowly died into soft whimpers. "I miss her..."

Dia nodded. "We know..."

* * *

 **Me** : Excuse me its 3am and I couldn't help but just keep crying over this. So rip the ending its good enough. Also excuse me for misspellings. I'll fix them in the morning.

 **Yoshiko** : I cant believe the first fanfiction you write about me, you kill me you stupid mortal! How dare!

 **Ruby** : *is crying over fanfiction*

 **Yoshiko** : nnghhh... *holds Ruby*

 **Me** : Well hope yall liked it and I manged to make some of you cry. Other ficts will probably be updated once finals are over. Til then, I shall be writing more sunshine ficts. Feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews!


End file.
